


A, B, C's

by Toonfreak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alphabet, Diamond - Freeform, Gen, emerald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/pseuds/Toonfreak
Summary: Learn the alphabet with all your favorite Steven Universe characters!!!





	1. A is for Amethyst

Amethysts are Aggressive and Absolutely Awful...According to Agates.  
In Actuality, Amethysts are Amusing and Adorable! They are quite Analytical, and Appreciate Attempting new Activities. While these Athletic, Army-like Gems Appear Alarming, they are Actually quite Affectionate, Agreeable, and Appealing! 

Amethysts are Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to take a while...  
> (Dusts off thesaurus....)


	2. B is for Bismuth

Bismuths are the Builders of all Gem Bungalows. While Bismuths may seem Big and Bully-like, they actually enjoy Buffoonery, Banter, and the occasional Brawl. This Gem uses Bedrock, Boulders, and Bronze to Brighten their Beautiful Homeworld.

Always Befriend a Bismuth!


	3. C is for Carnelian

Carnelians are not Currently Common. Comparable to Jaspers, the Carnelian is more of a Crimson in Coloring. While the only Carnelian we've Caught sight of is Compressed and Condensed- she is also quite Cute, Chummy, and Considerate!

Everyone give your Compliments to the Carnelian!


	4. D is for Diamond

Diamonds are the Dictators of Homeworld. All citizens claim they are Dazzling, Devine, and Delightful- but they are really quite Dastardly and Dangerous. Diamonds can be Devastating and Deeply Destructive. This is Due to their Definite height and Dreadful attitude.

Do not Disrupt a Diamond.


	5. E is for Emerald

Emerald is very Enraged that her Estate has been Ensnared by an Evildoer. That Execrable Lars has Embezzled her ship for the final time! 

Do not Embezzle a vehicle from an Emerald.


	6. F is for Fluorite

Fluorite is a Full Fusion! While she Forms her sentences Fairly slowly, she is also quite Formal. This Fusion is a Faithful Familiar. She is always willing to do Favors for Friends.

Fluorite will never Fail you!


	7. G is for Garnet

Garnet is a Great Gem. A Gang of a Ruby and Sapphire, Garnet can come off as both Grim or Gentle. She often Grapples with her Gauntlets and can Give out Gossip about the future. 

Garnet is a Groovy Gem worth your conversation!


	8. H is for Holly

Holly Blue is the most Humble, Happy, Helpful of all the Gems!  
.....  
HA! Just kidding! Holly is a Horrible, Horrendous, Hellion of a being. She is a Hothead...or perhaps Headstrong is the right word. She is Hateful toward the Amethysts, and is quite a Hag as well.

You will always receive Hostility from Holly Blue.


	9. I is for Igneous

Igneous is a type of rock...just like all Gems! Initially, all Gems are rocks with an Interesting amount of mass, Indeed!

All Gems are rocks...but not all Gems are Igneous rocks...


	10. J is for Jasper

Some Jaspers are Joyful and Jolly, while others are Jealous and Judge certain Rose Quartz Gems. Just because a Jasper is Joining your party, does not mean they are not Joyous!

Do not Judge a Jasper.


	11. K is for Kindergarten

Kindergartens Kill a lot of organic Kind. Koi, Kangaroos, Kiwi, Koala...will all "Kick the bucket" if a Kindergarten is nearby.

Keep clear of all Kindergardens.


	12. L is for Lapis

Lapis is a Lovely Gem that can Lift LOTS and LOTS of Liquid! All Lapis' can Levitate into the air like Lovebirds using their gemstone's wings. Our Lapis started out somewhat Lonely, but soon Located a whole Load of friends! She can also be quite Lazy, and Loves to Lay around!

All the sea critters Like Lapis Lazuli!


End file.
